


The Initiation

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Now that Ruby and Yang officially had teammates, it was time for the Futa Rose Sisters to put them in their proper place.Chapter 1: Weiss and Blake Initiated.Chapter 2: Pyrrha and Nora Initiated.Chapter 3: Penny and Ciel Initiated.Chapter 4: Coco and Velvet Initiated.





	1. Weiss and Blake's Initiation

Once Team RWBY had officially formed and the girls got to know each other personally, Ruby and Yang were ready to make good on the plan they made before coming to Beacon: Turning their partners into personal sluts. The two couldn't have asked for better partners. An obnoxious rich girl trying to be independent and a Faunus running away from her past? Breaking these bitches was going to be easy.

"We've got two weeks with no classes!" said Ruby. "We're finally free to do what we want!"  
"Time to put our teammates through the Rose Sisters initiation!" said Yang.  
"Weiss is always studying, so I'll try to take her here."  
"And I'll lure Blake into the gym showers. If everything goes well, we'll have them sucking cock in no time!"

* * *

The first day of Midterm Break, the sisters went into action. Weiss was busy studying for the upcoming exams at the desk, wearing only her night dress and a pair of panties. Ruby had stepped out of the shower and didn't bother to put on any clothes, letting her 10-inch cock hang out for anyone to see.

Weiss and Blake were well aware of the Rose Sisters being futas but weren't bothered at the sight of their extra appendage.

"What'cha doing there, bestie?" asked Ruby.  
"What does it look like, dunce?" said Weiss, staying focused on her work. "We have tests to study for and I need to make sure I ace them."  
"But that's not for another two weeks! We've got plenty of time to have fun until then!"  
"We can't waste time having fun, Ruby. These are some of the most important tests we have to take!"  
"Don't you think you're working a bit too hard?"  
"Maybe to a lazy dolt like you."  
"I've got a better idea!" said Ruby, gripping Weiss' shoulders and getting close to Weiss' face. "You put down the pencils and let me relieve that stress of yours with some hot girl on girl action!"

Weiss turned red. As much of a friend Weiss wanted to be to Ruby, the last thing she was ever going to agree to was have sex like in one of those horrible college movies they played on cable.

"UGH, you pervert!" said Weiss, swatting Ruby's hands away. "I'd expect that kind of talk out of Yang, but not you! If you're so desperate for girl on girl action, go--"

Weiss suddenly her head pulled back as Ruby grabbed Weiss by her ponytail and pulled her off the chair.

"It wasn't a suggestion, bestie!" said Ruby, throwing Weiss on to the bottom bunk bed. Using some of the rope she had left over on her bunk bed, Ruby quickly tied Weiss' arms behind her back so she couldn't use her glyphs to stop Ruby. Ruby was so fast with her semblance that it took a few moments for Weiss to comprehend what happened.

"Ruby! What the fuck are you--"

Weiss couldn't get another word in before she suddenly found her mouth stuffed with Ruby's cock. Using her speed semblance, Ruby thrusted in and out of Weiss' mouth lightning fast, gripping Weiss' head tight so she couldn't escape. Weiss' screams were muffled by Ruby's dick; Weiss tried to pull away but couldn't get out of Ruby's grip. After just a few seconds of thrusting, Ruby unleashed a torrent of cum; Ruby shoved herself into the back of Weiss' throat to make sure Weiss swallowed all the cum shot into her mouth, which Weiss did so she didn't suddenly gag and throw up. It was some of the worst Weiss ever tasted and couldn't believe what Ruby had just did.

"Wow Weiss!" said Ruby. "Nice to see you swallow and not spit!"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" yelled Weiss. "Untie me right now and--"

As Weiss yelled at Ruby, Ruby flipped Weiss over and lifted her gown up to see Weiss' striped panties, which Ruby slid off to get a view of Weiss' wet pussy.

"Just as I thought," said Ruby. "Not an unshaven pube in sight."  
"Knock this off Ruby, I'm fucking serious!" yelled Weiss. "Stop this or I'll report to Ozpin that you raped me!"  
"Sounds like I'll have to restrain you more if you insist!" replied Ruby, her cock quickly erect again and lined up to fuck Weiss' brains out. Weiss tried to kick Ruby but was already too late as Ruby grabbed Weiss' hips and plunged her futa cock into Weiss' cunt. Wanting to make sure Weiss felt some pleasure, Ruby started slowly to ease Weiss into it, even though her cries and screams indicated she wasn't enjoying it.

"Stop this at once!" cried Weiss.  
"I'm doing this for you, bestie!" replied Ruby. "Since day 1, all you've ever cared about was studying this and studying that! You're so worried about getting good grades you don't make time to do anything else! And for what? Just to own some company no one likes? For a family that doesn't care about you?"  
"I do it...I do it to be a huntress!" said Weiss.  
"And you think straight A's is going to help you kill Grimm to stop bad guys? Yang and I barely got any A's and we're already damn good!"

Ruby forced her entire cock in and leaned forward to whisper in Weiss' ear, wrapping her hands around Weiss' tits and massaging them.

"And look how stressful all that studying has made you! Why try so hard to be some boring stressed bookworm when you can have massive dick inside you any time you want?"

Ruby slowly went in and out of Weiss as she massaged Weiss' tits and nibbled on the back of Weiss' neck. Weiss wanted Ruby to stop this insane nonsense, but the more Ruby kept going, the more Weiss' body was starting to enjoy it. In between Weiss' cries for mercy was moans of pleasure, which was exactly what Ruby was hoping for.

"You think Jaune or Neptune can pleasure you like this? I can give you this anytime, anywhere! All you have to do is agree to be my bitch!"  
"I would nev-AH!" said Weiss.  
"What was that?" said Ruby, slowing her rhythm as she continued to push in and out of Weiss.

Weiss tried to convince herself that Ruby was wrong, but deep down she knew the truth. Weiss was always stressed out because of all the people she tried to impress with her extra hard work, but nothing was ever good enough for them. At least Ruby loved her for who she was, and only wanted one thing out of her: Her body. The more Weiss thought about it, the more Ruby made sense. Why waste her life studying to become something she didn't want to be, when she could just throw all her troubles away and become a cocksleeve for Ruby? She definitely had a point about Neptune and Jaune; those losers couldn't possibly pleasure her the way Ruby could.

"...I'm your bitch," muttered Weiss.  
"What was that?" asked Ruby.  
"I said, I'm your bitch!"  
"And what is it that you want?"  
"I want you to fuck me senseless! I don't want to be heiress! I want to be your personal fucktoy!"  
"Then tell me what you want me to do!"  
"Cum inside me!" yelled Weiss. "I want your cum!"  
"Anything for my bestie!"

Ruby used her semblance to speed thrust into Weiss, ramming her cock all the way in, causing Weiss to moan and scream for more. Ruby came inside Weiss, filling Weiss' womb to the brim with cum. Weiss orgasmed from the feeling of Ruby's warm futa milk filling up her belly, a feeling she wanted more of. Ruby flipped Weiss on her back and gave her a deep kiss, sealing their new bond of servant and master.

* * *

While Ruby and Weiss were back in their dorm, Blake and Yang were doing some late-night training in the gym. After a couple of hours of intense exercise, the two went into the showers, which was empty save for the two of them, giving Yang the perfect chance to prey on Blake.

"Wow, Blake," said Yang. "You sure know how to work up a sweat."  
"Says you," said Blake. "You're practically drenched compared to me."  
"When you've got a semblance like mine, you tend to get hot, especially down there!"  
"Could you please not bring up your genitals again?"

Blake rolled her eyes as the two entered the showers. Blake didn't mind showering with anyone regardless of gender as long as they weren't pervy about it, which is why she tended to avoid Yang as she seemed to love talking about the bodies of her teammates. Sometimes she would even catch Yang trying to masturbate, which Yang wasn't ashamed of doing in front of the team and anyone else who felt like watching. While Blake was washing the sweat off her body, Yang's 10-inch futa cock got erect as looked at Blake's perfect body that was soon going to be hers.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got some solid abs?" said Yang.  
"No," replied Blake, "and I don't expect them too."  
"I'm just saying with a body like yours, you need to start showing off more!"

Yang got behind Blake and wrapped one hand on her breast and the other getting a firm grasp on Blake's ass.

"I mean look how nice and firm your boobs are, and this ass is so perfectly round!"  
"C'mon Yang, knock it off," said Blake, trying to wrestle Yang's arms away. "I'm not in the mood for this."  
"Aww, but why not? I'm complimenting your sexy body! Besides, doesn't it feel good to be touched like this?"  
"Not from you!"  
"Oh? What about down here?"

Yang pressed herself against Blake's back and dipped her fingers into Blake's pussy, rubbing her labia as she could feel Blake's secretions pouring out. Blake tried to grab Yang's wrists and remove her grasp, but Yang was simply too physically strong, and her body was enjoying Yang's touch even if Blake didn't. She especially didn't like the feel of Yang's cock rubbing between her ass cheeks.

"Your pussy is already soaking," said Yang. "It's practically begging for attention!"  
"Yang, please!" said Blake, getting flustered by Yang's sexual advances. "I'm not in the mood and this isn't the place for it!"  
"You know what your problem is, Blake? You're always too serious and prude! Time for you to let loose and enjoy your sexual inhibitions!"

Blake didn't want to give in, but figured if she just let Yang have her way, it would be over and done with and they could leave. Plus deep down, Blake did have some very hot fantasies about her teammates, so she wasn't trying her best to free herself from Yang's grasp as Yang continued to finger her while flicking her clit. After about a half minute, Blake orgasmed on Yang's hand, which quickly got washed away by the running showers.

"Are you...done?" asked Blake.  
"We're just getting started, Blakey!" said Yang. "I know what you really need, and I've got you covered!"

Yang flipped Blake around and lifted her off the ground, pinning Blake's back to the wall as Yang lined up her cock with Blake's cunt. Blake was shocked that Yang was actually taking it this far.

"Time for the pussy to get her pussy pounded!"  
"Yang, that's enough! Let me go!"

Blake tried to push Yang off, but it was no use as Yang shoved her cock into Blake as she pressed her body onto Blake. With Yang being a physical powerhouse, there wasn't anything Blake could do to stop Yang from fucking her fast and hard.

"Yang, get off of me!" yelled Blake, weakly trying to pound Yang's shoulders.  
"I'm just trying to bring out the real you, Blake!" said Yang. "I've read those books of yours! You daydream about getting rammed by cock, don't you?"  
"That's a lie! I don't..."  
"You can't hide the real you from me! Deep down you love this kind of perverted fun!"

Blake wanted to tell Yang she was wrong, but her body was clearly saying otherwise, and in the back of Blake's mind, she knew Yang was telling the truth. Unbeknownst to others, Blake was truly a depraved pervert. She loved reading smut books of all kinds, and secretly had fantasies about banging her team, but she always tried to hide that side of her personality. But now with Yang forcing that side of Blake to come out in full swing, Blake slowly felt herself giving in to Yang's raw pleasure.

"And eventually you're about to go into heat!" said Yang. "Tell me, you think anyone else at Beacon can provide a good fucking like me? Instead of being the mysterious loner who's always worrying about the White Fang, you can enjoy being my personal slut!"  
"You're...you're..." muttered Blake.  
"Yeah? I'm a what?"  
"...slut!"  
"What was that?" asked Yang.  
"Slut!" yelled Blake. "I am your slut, Yang!"  
"Oh really? Tell me how badly you need me!"  
"I need you so much! You're the only one that can satisfy me!"  
"Then let me cum inside you!"  
"Please! Please cum inside of me!"

Blake wrapped her limbs around Yang, making sure to get Yang as deep as possible inside her. Yang thrusted all the way in and came into Blake's womb; Blake let out a loud orgasm from feeling Yang's warm futa cum inside her. It was going to be worth being Yang's slut if she got to feel more of that every day.

"Thank you, Yang," said Blake, pulling Yang in for a deep kiss.

* * *

The next night at the dorm, Team RWBY were celebrating their newfound relationship as the Futa Rose Sisters were getting their cocks sucked by their new personal sluts. They also agreed on a pact to allow the sisters to occasionally swap and share their personal sluts, opening the team to all sorts of exciting possibilities.

"Isn't it great how bonded our team is now?" said Ruby.  
"It sure is!" said Yang. "How are you enjoying our cocks, bitches?"

Blake simply moaned in response around Yang's cock, not wanting to break her concentration of getting Yang off. Weiss momentarily stopped to speak up.

"I'll prove how worthy I am by being your best cocksucker," replied Weiss.  
"I know you will," said Ruby, smiling as Weiss went back to pleasuring her new master.


	2. Nora and Pyrrha's Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang decide to take a risk and bring their female dorm neighbors into the fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn, I didn't think this story would be that popular. So here's more girls joining the Futa Rose Sisters harem.

Ruby and Yang were enjoying their evening banging their new servant teammates. Yang had used Blake's long ribbons to tie her up shibari style -- a request Blake begged to let Yang happen -- while Weiss had used her glyphs to hold her limbs up in the air while getting penetrated by Ruby. While Ruby and Yang loved how loyal their servants had become, the sisters were worried that banging the same two teammates over and over would eventually get tiresome.

"Hey sis," said Yang, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That maybe we should get more girls into this?" asked Ruby.

"More girls?" said Weiss. "Did I do something wrong, Ruby? Please, I'll make it up to you anyway you want!"

"You're just fine, Weiss. I just have the urge to spice things up with more pets."

"I think I know just the perfect ones to add!" said Yang. "Our good friends over at Team JNPR!"

"I don't know. You know how much Pyrrha is desperately lusting for Jaune, and Nora seems 110% attached to Ren. You really think we can break them?"

"I'm sure you can!" said Weiss. "I'll even help you!"

"Why thank you, Weiss," said Ruby, rewarding Weiss with a passionate kiss. "I know I can count on you."

After rewarding their servants with a womb full of their hot futa cum, the team laid out their plans to get Pyrrha and Nora into their harem.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and Weiss asked Pyrrha to help them out with some team training and Pyrrha happily obliged. The three of them went to the temple section of the Emerald Forest where the Grimm rate had been gradually dropping, so the trio didn't need to worry about a surprise ambush. After an intense sparring session, the three were taking a break from their training.

"Wow," said Pyrrha, wiping the sweat glistening from her forehead. "I can't remember the last time I had training that intense."

"Me neither," said Ruby, feeling her futa cock harden at the sight of Pyrrha's sweaty chest shining from the sunlight.

"Our teams will be more than ready for the Vytal tournament," said Weiss.

"Speaking of teams," said Ruby, "how goes your love life with Jaune, Pyrrha?"

"Huh?" said Pyrrha. "Why would you like to know?"

"Just curious! I would have thought you two would hook up by now!"

"No! We're just friends! That's all."

"And you're okay with that?" asked Weiss.

"Of course I am!" said Pyrrha, blushing from this sudden onslaught of questions. "Jaune is a great friend, and if he's not interested in me that way, then so be it!"

"Oh come on, Pyrrha!" said Ruby. "You don't need to play this act with us. Tell us how you really feel!"

"Well...if we're being honest...it's nice Jaune treats me as just a normal person and not some well-known celebrity, but...I want to be seen as more than just another friend to him."

"So why not tell him yourself?" asked Weiss.

"Because I want it to come from him. If I ask him and get rejected, it'll just make everything awkward between us."

"You know," said Ruby, "if you're okay with just being friends with Jaune...there's plenty of other people in Beacon willing to romance you."

Before Pyrrha can ask who Ruby was talking about, she noticed Ruby and Weiss give her a sultry look as they inched closer to her. Pyrrha was used to admirers trying to hit on her, but seeing her two dorm neighbors acting this way was causing Pyrrha's heart to race.

"Um...I think it's time we went back to training!" said Pyrrha.

"You're right," said Weiss. "Let's do some training!"

Before Pyrrha knew, Weiss created a pair of black glyphs above Pyrrha, trapping her wrists above her head. As Pyrrha struggled to break free, Ruby used her scythe to slash Pyrrha's armor off, leaving Pyrrha's body full exposed to them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Pyrrha. "What's going on?!"

"Isn’t it obvious?" said Ruby. "I'm giving you what you need!"

"Just relax, Pyrrha," said Weiss, standing behind Pyrrha and wrapping her hands around Pyrrha's breasts. "Ruby will make you feel good!"

Before Pyrrha could protest, Pyrrha suddenly found herself being forced into a deep kiss by Ruby. Ruby took her free hand and fingered Pyrrha's vagina, getting her nice and wet as Weiss kept groping Pyrrha and nipped on the back of Pyrrha's neck.

"Stop!" said Pyrrha, finally breaking away from Ruby's mouth. "I don't want this!"

"Your body says otherwise!" said Ruby, licking Pyrrha's secretions.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha," said Weiss. "I was the same way, but Ruby convinced me after I received her cock!"

"You mean she raped you too?!" yelled Pyrrha.

"You could say that, but it'll feel good once you're used to it!"

As Ruby was disrobing herself, Pyrrha tried to kick Ruby away, causing Weiss to create two more black glyphs to spread Pyrrha's ankles wide, giving Ruby a wide-open view of her glistening wet pussy. Pyrrha tried to move around and make her escape, but the glyphs were too strong for her to break as she can barely move her body. Ruby let out her 10-inch futa cock and rubbed it against Pyrrha's clit to tease her before placing the tip between Pyrrha's folds.

"No!" yelled Pyrrha. "This is wrong! Stop this!"

Pyrrha's pleading fell on deaf ears as Ruby proceeded to insert her cock into Pyrrha's pussy, thrusting all the way in as Pyrrha let out a loud scream. Worried her screams would attract an unwanted audience, Weiss grabbed Pyrrha's face and quickly silenced Pyrrha with a deep kiss.

"Please Ruby," said Pyrrha, desperately trying to talk as Weiss continued to cover her mouth. "You...mmmph...need to..."

"Need to stop?" said Ruby. "You don't sound convincing there, Pyrrha!"

"Admit it, Pyrrha," said Weiss. "You wish you could be doing this every night with Jaune, buy you're worried Jaune won't love you the way you do for him. Or maybe he can't satisfy you the way Ruby can!"

"That's not true!" yelled Pyrrha. "I...I..."

"Then what is it?" asked Ruby. "Is it because of this image you have to put on for the public? You can't enjoy getting dick without some paparazzi branding you as a slut! But with me, you won't be treated like a celebrity with me. I'll treat you like my personal whore!"

"Your whore?!"

"It might sound bad," said Weiss, "but it's worth it, Pyrrha! Ruby's love making feels so good!"

Weiss kept groping Pyrrha as Ruby continued to thrust in and out of Pyrrha, who despite claiming to not want Ruby in her, was moaning in pleasure from Ruby's giant meat stick ravaging her insides.

As Pyrrha was getting dicked by Ruby, she began to think about her relationship with Jaune. Ruby and Weiss had a point; who knows if Jaune would ever return the kind of feelings Pyrrha had for him. On the one hand, Pyrrha couldn't just force Jaune to like her if he wasn't interested. On the other hand, deep down she had lustful urges that needed to be sated. She came to Beacon to get away from being in the spotlight; to live her teenage years the way normal teenagers in college do, including having the occasional hook-ups with casual sex. Jaune looked like the perfect person desperately looking to get laid, but with him turning out to actually be a nice guy, it was likely Pyrrha wouldn't get any action out of him.

She didn't want a nice guy who respected boundaries; she wanted to get fucked hard, and Ruby was just the futa to do it.

"I...accept!" said Pyrrha.

"Say that again?" said Ruby.

"I'll be your whore! I'll service you any time you demand it! Just promise you'll give me more of this!"

"Then accept my cum as a gift!"

Ruby inserted herself all the way in, filling Pyrrha up with her seed, causing Pyrrha to yell as loud she could, not that anyone else can hear them anyway. The glyphs disappeared as Pyrrha flopped to the ground, exhausted from her fucking as her pussy leaked Ruby's cum.

"Weiss, I think you should reward our newest member."

"Of course!" said Weiss, bending down and licking Pyrrha's pussy to eat up the cream pie created by Ruby. Seeing Weiss on all fours eating out Pyrrha got Ruby hard again, so she decided to undo Weiss' skirt and proceeded to bang Weiss, causing Weiss to moan in pleasure.

If this is what Pyrrha had to look forward to, she would gladly be Ruby's servant for the rest of her Beacon tenure.

* * *

With Pyrrha off training and Ren helping Jaune with his homework in the library, that left just Nora alone with nothing to do, so Yang and Blake invited Nora over to hang out in their dorm. They made a bunch of small talk before eventually reaching the topic of romance.

"So Nora," said Yang, "what's the deal with you and Ren?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nora.

"I mean why exactly are the two of you hooked up with each other?"

"Hooked up? Me and Ren? Don't be ridiculous! I mean sure we've known each other since we were little and lived together for nearly our entire lives, but that doesn't mean we're _together_ together!"

"Really?" said Blake. "Why is that?"

"It's...it's complicated, all right?"

"What's so complicated about it?" said Yang. "You don't think he's right for you, or maybe he's just not into you that way?"

"I don't know! I'd love to be with Ren, but at the same time I don't want to ruin what we already have! And I'm not sure if he is interested in being with me the way two you are!"

"Huh?" said Yang. "Whoever said the two of us were an item?"

"Well, I mean, the two of you are partners, so I just assumed when you and Ruby..."

Nora's face suddenly went red as she realized she just busted herself about knowing something she shouldn't have. Nora was about to run out the door when Blake quickly got in the way, trapping Nora in their dorm.

"Start talking, Nora!" said Yang. "Sounds like you know about our team secret!"

"All right, I confess!" said Nora. "A few nights ago I came in the gym for my super-secret workout thinking the gym was empty and I overheard the two of you getting it on in the shower! And, well...I maaaaay have tried to overhear those orgies you girls have in your dorm!"

"Oh really? Then you know about the secret with Ruby and I?"

"Yes, and the truth is...I want to be in those orgies too!"

Blake and Yang were surprised to hear Nora admit that she was wanting to be a part of Team RWBY's harem. This was going to make initiating her into the fold a lot easier than usual.

"Are you serious?" asked Yang. "You're willing to join in?"

"Yes!" said Nora. "It's damn near impossible to get any privacy in my dorm, and I've been craving to fuck for so long I'm ready to burst! But I can't do it with Ren! Ren is like a brother to me, and you wouldn't want to bang your own siblings, right?"

"In my case, I probably would!" said Yang.

"Please, let me participate in those orgies of yours! I'll do anything!"

"Anything, you say?" asked Blake.

"I mean ANYTHING!"

Blake and Yang looked at each other deviously before standing up and cuddling up near Nora.

"All right Nora," said Yang, "if you want to participate so badly, you'll have to pass my personal test. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course!" replied Nora.

"Okay then. Strip down, now!"

Nora nodded and immediately disrobed herself nude along with Blake and Yang. Nora was in awe at seeing Yang's hard 10-inch futa cock, throbbing and waiting for some release.

"I want you on your knees and sucking me off!"

Nora obeyed and got on her knees, placing her hands on Yang's dick and licking the tip of her shaft before taking Yang in. Yang grabbed Nora's head and forced her whole cock in, nearly reaching the back of Nora's throat. Nora nearly gagged but didn't make complaints, instead concentrating on trying to suck Yang off as fast as she could.

"Damn, she's pretty good!" said Yang. "I think she might even be better than you, Blake!"

"I doubt that," said Blake, somewhat jealous of seeing Yang getting attached to her potential new servant.

Yang ignored Blake's pouting and went back to thrusting deeper into Nora's mouth. Yang gripped Nora's head and shoved herself all the way in, cumming straight down Nora's throat. Nora quickly tried to swallow as fast as she could, but the cum was too much at once for Nora. As Yang pulled out of Nora, some of the cum went past Nora's lips and spilled to the floor.

"What's this?" said Yang. "You spilled some of my load!"

"I'm sorry, Yang!" said Nora. "I've never really performed oral before and--"

"You think I care about excuses?!"

Yang suddenly grabbed Nora and bent her over her knees, then spanked Nora hard in the ass.

"If you want to join this harem, you have to learn that spilling my jizz is a no-no! Do I make myself clear, servant?"

"Servant?" said Nora. "But I--" Yang spanked Nora hard in the ass again, causing Nora to reconsider her reply. "I mean, yes!"

"Yes, what?!" said Yang, spanking Nora yet again.

"Yes, master! I'll never spill your cum again, master!"

"Now that's what I want to hear! Okay, I'll give you one more chance to pass! Blake, tie our new servant up!"

Blake happily got her ribbon and tied Nora up shibari style, then forced Nora to bend over so her ass was sticking up high. Yang licked her fingers and inserted them into Nora's anus, stretching it out as wide as she could.

"If you can handle the ass fucking I'm about to give you, I'll allow you to become my new servant willingly. And while I'm doing that, you're going to eat Blake out. If she's not satisfied with you, then I won't be satisfied either. Understood?"

"Yes, master!" replied Nora. Nora was more nervous about wanting to please Yang and Blake than she was about getting sodomized by Yang's futahood.

Once Nora's ass was ready to go, Yang grabbed Nora's hips and inserted her entire length into Nora; Nora clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming as Blake grabbed Nora's face and brought her close to her pussy. Nora got to work trying to lick Blake's cunt while Yang gave her ass the pounding of a lifetime. Nora felt a lot of pain from getting anally assaulted by Yang, but at the same time she wanted it. Months of pent up sexual frustration was finally getting let out, and she'd gladly allow her ass and her mouth or any part of her body be violated by Blake and Yang as long as she got to join in on their sexual escapades.

Blake grabbed two fistfuls of Nora's hair as she came, Nora happily licking up any cum she could as Yang shot her load into Nora's ass, the warm feeling of Yang's cum filling up Nora's stomach. As Nora laid on the floor a tied up cum filled mess, Yang took out her scroll and started recording.

"What do you think, Blake?" said Yang. "Think she's worthy of serving under me?"

"Absolutely," said Blake, picking up Nora and making her face Yang.

"Okay Nora, just one more thing to do: Look into the camera and tell everyone what a cum dumpster you are!"

"I, Nora Valkyrie, am a cum dumpster!" said Nora.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to Yang Xiao Long! I am her personal slut who will do anything she wants at any time!"

Satisfied by Nora's response, Yang put away her scroll and gave Nora a deep kiss, licking up some of Blake's leftover cum in her mouth.

"I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun with you, Nora," said Yang.

"Thank you, master!" replied Nora.

* * *

During that weekend, Jaune was away from Beacon for a few days to visit his folks, and Ren spent of his time quietly studying in the library, giving Pyrrha and Nora the perfect opportunity to spend their time saving their new masters. Pyrrha and Nora were sucking on the cocks of the Futa Rose sisters, while Weiss and Blake were positioned behind them to grope their breasts and pussy.

"One of these days we need to have a big orgy in a private estate," said Ruby.

"I have just the place!" said Weiss. "With my family fortune, it wouldn't be a problem!"

"You hear that, Nora?" said Yang. "A massive, private orgy with the six of us!"

Nora's eyes lit up as she flashed a thumbs up at Yang while continuing to suck on her futa cock. As Ruby and Yang were enjoying their new servants, they wondered just how many other girls in Beacon they can get to worship them.


	3. Penny and Ciel's Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny asks Ruby about having sex, and Ruby is happy to oblige Penny and her teammate.

As the days went by with Ruby and Yang's harem growing, Ruby decided that she wanted to reward Weiss for being her most loyal cocksleeve with a date. Their "date" consisting of going to a sex shop to look at some of the toys and clothes they might want to get. Weiss was mortified about possibly being spotted going into a store like that, but Ruby assured Weiss they'd wear discreet outfits so nobody would out them.

That plan unfortunately backfired when they happened to bump into the one person that could easily recognize them thanks to her robotic abilities.

"Salutations, Ruby!" cheered Penny, freaking out Ruby and Weiss. The two of them immediately grabbed Penny and ducked into an alley.

"Penny!" said Ruby. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I was walking around the neighborhood and saw you, so I wanted to say hi! Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you dunce!" said Weiss. "You're ruining our trip to..." Weiss quickly silenced herself before she accidentally blew their cover.

"The trip to what? The store selling sexual paraphernalia?"

"What?" said Ruby. "How did you find out?!"

"I saw many people in similar clothes as yours enter the store. It was like they didn't want to be seen entering inside. Ruby...is sex a bad thing?"

"Not at all! Sex is great! It's just some people think it's gross and shame others for enjoying it, so we have to wear outfits like these!"

"Ruby...could we have sex? If it's great, I want to experience what it's like!"

Hearing Penny offer herself up for sex brought a sinister smile to Ruby and Weiss' faces. Thanks to Ruby befriending this strange girl, they ended up with the best possible gift for free: A naive girl who would make the perfect fucktoy for Ruby.

"Of course! Let's go to our dorm and I'll show you!"

* * *

The trio went back to their dorm, where Ruby and Weiss showed Penny the art and joy of sex, and explaining Ruby's special appendage. The girls were amazed by Penny's body; for a robot/android/whatever the hell proper term, Penny was truly built to look as realistic as possible. Her pussy glistened as wet as the other girls, and her tits were just as nice and soft to suckle on. Ruby was currently testing Penny's pussy, thrusting her large futa cock into Penny. Penny's insides felt just like the other girls, better than any fleshlight Ruby and Yang used back in their Signal years.

"Ruby...this feels so good!" moaned Penny. "Please keep going!"

"Your body is amazing, Penny!" said Ruby. "I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Please do! I want you to knock me up with a baby!"

While Penny didn't quite understand that it was impossible for Ruby to do that, Ruby thrusted her entire dick in and shot her full load inside Penny. Ruby pulled out and laid on top of Penny, giving her a deep kiss.

"I feel sensational times 1000!" said Penny. "Is this what an orgasm feels like?"

"In layman's terms, yes," said Weiss.

"You know Penny," said Ruby, "sex is even more pleasurable when you have more friends involved."

"Really?" Asked Penny.

"Of course! Our team has sex with each other lots of times and we all enjoy it! We'd love for you to join us anytime!"

"Could Ciel join in as well?"

"Who's that?"

"She's my assigned teammate for the upcoming Vytal Festival! Do you think she would enjoy sex with us?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and smiled. It seems the RWBY harem was about to get two girls for the price of one, but this next girl was likely going to need more convincing to join.

"Absolutely!" said Ruby. "Tell me more about Ciel!

* * *

"Remember Penny!" said Ciel, pointing to her specialty made watch, always designed to be 100% accurate. "We have exactly 6 minutes and 9 seconds to meet and greet with your friends!"

"Can't we stay longer?" asked Penny.

"Perhaps if the traffic back home is light, we can spare an additional 4 minutes and 20 seconds."

"Sensational! I'm so happy you can meet my friends!"

Penny knocked on the door rapidly as she giddily jumped to get inside. Yang opened the door and greeted the girls inside. Ciel looked around and was surprised to see the way Team RWBY's dorm was constructed, not to mention everyone laying around wearing their pajamas.

"Team RWBY, this is my teammate, Ciel!"

"Pajamas?" said Ciel. "I guess when you love in a dorm, casual attire is expected."

"That's the beauty of being in a dorm!" said Ruby. Ruby secretly signaled for Weiss and Yang to spring into action. Weiss got up to talk to Ciel while Yang was locking the door and secretly getting herself ready.

"That's a nice watch, Ciel," said Weiss. "I've never seen one like that in stores."

"This is custom made by the Atlas Military used by specialists!" said Ciel. "Quite expensive, but more than worth it for its accuracy!"

"Speaking of time," said Ruby, "I think it's time to spring our surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"Oh Ciel!" said Penny. "I'm so happy you can be here! Ruby wanted to treat you to something very special!"

"And what's this special something? I hope it doesn't take up too much time!"

"It shouldn't take up too much time," said Ruby. "If you're...willing, that is."

"Excuse me?"

Using her speed semblance, Ruby quickly took off her clothes and showed her erect 10-inch futa cock. Disturbed by what Ruby was doing, Ciel turned around only to see Yang positioned behind her, also displaying her futa cock. Ciel soon realized she was surrounded by a nude Team RWBY, all with a lustful look on their eyes as they approached her.

The moment she tried to make a move, Team RWBY ganged up on Ciel and went to work grabbing her and ripping off her clothes, all while Penny stood back and smiled.

"Penny, what are you doing?!" yelled Ciel. "Help me!"

"But I am!" said Penny. "I'm going to help you enjoy our orgy!"

"Penny, don't you understand what they're doing?! They're trying to rape me!"

"Don't worry! Ruby says that you're only scared to be raped because you don't know how good it feels to have futa cock in you."

"I don't want ANYTHING inside me!" screamed Ciel as she hopeless tried to fight back. "This is WRONG, Penny!"

"But it feels so good, Ciel! You're going to love it!"

Ciel couldn't believe Penny thought allowing Team RWBY to rape her could be considered a good thing. As soon as Ciel's clothes were completely ripped apart, Weiss and Blake quickly restrained her with their ribbons and glyphs. Ciel was going to scream for help until she was suddenly gagged with her own hat. As Ciel stood there naked and scared, Ruby laid down on the floor holding her cock straight up.

"Okay Penny!" said Ruby. "Lower Ciel on my cock like we practiced!"

"Okay Ruby!" said Penny.

Penny grabbed Ciel, which thanks to her robotic strength, made sure Ciel couldn't squirm her way out. Penny aligned Ciel over Ruby's cock and pushed her all the way down in one go, causing Ciel to scream loudly in her gagged mouth. Before Ciel can scream more, Ciel was forced to bend over forward as Yang removed Ciel's hat and plunged her dick into Ciel's mouth, with Weiss using her glyphs to make sure Ciel's body was locked in place. Ciel almost thought of biting Yang's futa cock off, but Yang's aura would surely protect her, not to mention what these insane women would do to her if she attempted such an act.

"Ruby says a lot of people enjoy the taste of futa cum," said Penny. "I can't taste cum unfortunately, but I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Hmmm, mmmph!" groaned Ciel, unable to talk properly.

"Penny!" said Ruby. "Remember the other thing I told you about when it comes to penetration?"

"Oh, yes!" said Penny.

Penny soon stripped-down nude and pulled out an 8-inch long green strap-on that Ruby bought as a present for her at the sex store. Penny put on the dildo and stood in front of Ciel with a bright smile. Ciel's eyes widened, fearing what Penny was likely going to do.

"The more holes that are filled, the more fun everyone has! I can't wait to pleasure you too, Ciel!"

Ciel tried to scream at Penny how everything she was being told was wrong, and how Penny was enabling Ruby to rape her, but Yang's cock shoved down her gullet made it impossible to speak. Ruby spread Ciel's ass cheeks apart as Penny lined up her 8-inch strap-on with Ciel's third hole. Unable to move or protest, Ciel could do nothing as Penny slowly inserted herself into Ciel. Ciel would have screamed loudly if not for Yang's dick gagging her, so Penny was completely oblivious as to how much pain she was causing Ciel.

With all three holes filled, Ruby, Yang and Penny all quickly got into a rhythm twisting in-and-out of Ciel's holes. Ciel's cries were drowned out by the loud moans of pleasure coming from Ruby and Yang making Penny believe that Ciel was enjoying this just as much. With her arms tied completely behind her and the glyphs forcing her legs apart, Ciel couldn't move any part of her body willingly. The only thing she could do was sob and moan from her body being used as a cocksleeve. Her moans of pain were blissful for Yang, who tickled the back of Ciel's throat every time she thrust her whole cock in; Ruby's cock was so deep into Ciel that Ruby could swear she felt Ciel's womb; but the worst pain was Penny tearing her anus apart without realizing Ciel was unable to handle the full length of Penny's strap-on.

"God, Penny!" said Ruby, thrusting herself harder and harder into Ciel. "Your friend's body feels so damn good!"

"I too am feeling pleasure from participating in intercourse!" said Penny. "Does Ciel feel the same way?"

"Of course she does!" said Yang. Yang made sure to grip Ciel's head so Ciel couldn't turn around or shake her head to let Penny know otherwise. Unable to see the tears come down Ciel's face, Penny continued to fuck Ciel's asshole, blissfully ignorant of Ciel's plight.

The more they kept penetrating Ciel's body, the more Ciel's mind was starting to break. She tried to mentally resist giving in to her rapists, but her body was slowly getting used to having all her holes ravaged, and soon all she could think about was the mixture of pain and pleasure she was getting. Her mind was telling her she was in pain, but her body was screaming with pleasure and begging for more. As soon as Ciel orgasmed on Ruby's cock, Ruby and Yang shot their loads of cum into Ciel. The taste of Yang's jizz coated her mouth in a salty yet sweet taste, and the warmth of Ruby's spooge was filling up her stomach. With the Futa Rose sisters having burst, Penny slid out of Ciel as she collapsed to the floor, the cum leaking out of her mouth and pussy as she nearly passed out.

"Is it over already?" asked Penny.

"For now," said Ruby. "But you and the others can enjoy Ciel all you want! Try to make her cum as much as you can!"

"Okay!"

Penny picked up the exhausted Ciel and inserted her strap-on into Ciel's cum stained pussy. Ciel barely had the energy to speak coherently, and even if she could, she wasn't going to deny wanting Penny to fuck her. Weiss and Blake quickly got on top of Ciel and fondled her boobs as they made out with Ciel, snowballing each other with Yang's cum.

For the first time in Ciel's life, she lost completely track of time as all she could think about now was wanting to having sex all day and night. Having lost track of time herself, Penny happily obliged Ciel's needs, along with the rest of Team RWBY, to the latest initiated member of the Futa Rose Sisters Harem.


	4. Coco and Velvet's Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco offers the Futa Rose Sisters a trade they can't turn down.

Ruby and Yang were proud of themselves of the harem they were accumulating in such a short amount of time. They had their teammates for any time they wanted, Pyrrha and Nora when they were craving an orgy, and on the rare occasion Penny snuck out, she'd either serve as a loyal fucktoy for everyone to use or she'd bring Ciel along who had become addicted to getting gangbanged.

"Who else should we get to join?" asked Ruby.  
"You know who I've had my eyes on for a while?" said Yang. "Coco Adel!"  
"Oh man, Coco Adel...just thinking about her is enough to get me hard! But I heard she's such a badass that no man or woman has bested her in a fight! You really think we can force her to join us?"  
"Of course! We just need the right setup!"

And so Ruby and Yang laid out their plan on how they were going to initiate Coco into the harem.

* * *

Yang and Coco had faced off in a sparring contest during Goodwitch's class. After a hard-fought battle, the two headed to the locker room showers, with Ruby following close behind. Coco was washing the sweat from her flawless body when she noticed the hung pair of futas approaching her.

"That was quite a fight, rookie," said Coco. "I think you might be even tougher than the seniors."  
"I'm an experienced brawler," said Yang, flexing her body and making sure Coco got a good look at her giant futa cock.  
"So ladies, since the both of you are here, mind if I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Are you two running some kind of sex ring in your dorm?"

Yang and Rose felt a chill go down their spine. It seems Coco might be onto their game.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ruby.  
"All the girls that just happen to drop by your dorm, and the sounds of moaning nearly every night? Sounds like Team RWBY has been getting laid quite a lot, and looking at your packages, I can see why."

Coco approached the futas and gently placed her hands on each of their shafts, feeling how rock hard they were.

"Well Coco," said Yang, slowly moving her arm towards Coco. "If you want...you can be a part of this harem we've got going--"

Coco suddenly grabbed Yang's wrist and slightly twisted it, staring Yang dead in the eyes.

"Sorry girls," said Coco, taking a serious tone of voice, "but I'm not a sub, and if you even think about trying to turn me into some mind broken slave, I'll break your fucking dicks so hard you'll never fuck again."

Leading the most popular 2nd year team in Beacon, Coco had a reputation of taking down anybody that tried to fuck with her and her team. Even if Team RWBY ganged up on her, she'd probably find a way to actually break their dicks off. Yang and Ruby decided to take a step back to make sure they got out of Coco's striking range.

"Instead, I want to make a deal. A 'trade' if you will."  
"A trade?" asked Yang. "What do you mean?"  
"I want to fuck some of those ladies you've got in your harem, and in return, I'll give you permission to use Velvet anytime."  
"You mean it?" said Ruby. "You'll let us fuck Velvet?"  
"Velvet's a very shy and timid girl, which is a shame because she's got a body worth fucking. And you know what they say about rabbits fucking."  
"So we get to have Velvet, and in return, you get access to everyone else? Sounds good to me!"  
"I'm not sure Ruby," said Yang. "Having a dom on our level kind of goes against what we came here to do."  
"Yeah, but getting an older girl like Velvet would be a huge gain! I wouldn't mind sharing Weiss, Penny, and the others! It's not like we lose anything out of it!"

Yang couldn't argue with Ruby's logic. As much as Yang would have wanted to remain on top of the sex chain, it was better off for them to agree to Coco's demands.

"It’s a deal then."  
"Glad we could compromise!" said Coco. "Now, I'd hate to leave you two blue balled, so how about I give you a hand with those?"

Coco got on her knees between Ruby and Yang and wrapped her hands softly around their shafts, then proceeded to slowly jerk them off. Seeing Coco's face just inches from their dicks tempted the sisters to thrust towards her and get in her mouth, but Coco gripped tightly to let them know she was the one in charge right now. The sisters instead settled with wrapping their own hands around Coco's and jerking off with her. Hearing the two futas moan in pleasure, Coco scooted closer and opened her mouth wide.  
"Okay ladies, show me what you're made of!" Proclaimed Coco. Ruby and Yang aimed their tips at Coco's mouth and shot their combined loads into her gullet, quickly filling her up and covering some of her face with their cum. Coco loudly gulped down the cum and smiled.

"Not bad," said Coco, licking some of the cum off her face. "Velvet's going to love it!"

* * *

Later that night, Ruby and Yang invited Pyrrha and Nora to their dorm. The servants all stripped down and stood at their masters’ attention.

"Okay servants," said Yang. "Tonight, we're doing things a little different. Coco and Velvet will be joining us shortly. While we test Velvet's body, you four will be doing everything Coco asks of you. Understood?"  
"Yes master!" replied their indentured servants.

Right on time, there was a brief knock on the door before Coco invited herself in. Behind her was Velvet, wearing nothing but a collar and leash. The sisters were surprised to see Velvet completely nude already.

"Hello ladies," greeted Coco. "Here's Velvet like I promised."  
"I'm surprised by her appearance," said Ruby. "Aren't you worried about getting caught and ratted out?"  
"You'd be surprised how many students around here don't actually care, and of course Velvet knows better than to rat me out herself, right?"  
"Yes, master!" replied Velvet.  
"Damn, Coco," said Yang. "How'd you get her to be so obedient?"  
"It helps that Velvet here is pretty spineless. A shy easy pushover of a Faunus would be able easy target for an academy like Beacon. Thankfully, Velvet had the privilege of joining my team."

Coco wrapped her fingers around one of Velvet's rabbit ears and gently pulled on it. Velvet tried not to react despite hating ever having her ears pulled.

"Because Velvet knows if not for me taking pity on her, she'd be bullied and harassed right out of the academies. As long as she acts like my obedient pet, I don't let that happen, right Velvet?"  
"Yes, master!" replied Velvet.  
"And if I happen to use her body to make money on the side, that just comes with the protection I provide. If it weren't for me, she'd just be another cum dumpster on the street. Isn't that right, Velvet?"

Velvet frowned and hated Coco bringing up how Coco pimped out Velvet for money, robbing Velvet of whatever dignity and self-respect she had left enrolling in Beacon. Not appreciating Velvet's lack of response, Coco pulled Velvet's ears back hard, making Velvet bend over and moan in pain.

"I said isn't that right, Velvet?!" said Coco.  
"Y-y-yes, master..." replied Velvet, trying not to cry from the pain.  
"You know the drill, Velvet. Hands and knees!"

Without hesitation, Velvet got on her hands and knees and opened her mouth, ready to be used by her new masters. Ruby inserted her futa cock into Velvet's mouth, who quickly wrapped her lips around Ruby and proceeded to blow her. Yang got behind Velvet and noticed how wet Velvet already was, as if she was begging to be used and abused. Yang slid her futa cock into Velvet with ease, inserting her whole length in.

"She feels pretty loose," said Yang. "Just how many cocks have you had in you?"  
"All sorts," said Coco. "You'd be amazed how many people beg to rape my little pet, and when she gets in heat? It's almost impossible not to stop Velvet from taking the first dicks she sees!"

With the sisters both inserted inside Velvet, they spat roast Velvet back and forth with relative ease, Velvet making sure to time moving her body right to pleasure her masters, knowing how badly Coco would react if Velvet didn't perform at her best.

"She's so well-trained!" said Yang. "I think you might have to teach our girls a thing or two!"  
"I'd be more than happy too!" said Coco, eyeing her new servants.

Coco went up to each girl and inspected their bodies, groping each breast and checking how loose each one's pussy was. The servants were getting moist and anxious as they watched Ruby and Yang go at it with Velvet, her perfect body going back and forth on her masters futa cocks.

"I'm about to burst!" said Ruby.  
"Me too!" said Yang. "Let's do it at the same time!"

Knowing that her masters intended to thrust all the way in at the same time, Velvet held still so her masters can thrust deep into her womb and throat and let out a gusher of hot futa cum into both ends. Velvet had been used to taking in huge loads of jizz from some of the people Coco let bang her, especially the well-hung Faunus who needed a bitch to breed during heat. Ruby slid out of Velvet's mouth and was impressed not a single drop leaked out of Velvet's mouth.

"What a good pet you are, Velvet!" said Ruby. "You swallowed every drop!"  
"She knows better than to let good cum go to waste," said Coco.  
"Between Blake and Velvet, we're gonna have so much fun when these two go into heat!" said Yang.  
"Now, I believe I'm owed some services by the ladies?"  
"They're all yours!"

Coco stripped down and laid on the bed as the Futa Rose Sisters harem went to work pleasuring Coco however she demanded them to. She ordered Nora to eat her out as Coco decided to dine on Pyrrha's champion grade pussy, while Weiss and Blake were ordered to massage her limbs. As Coco enjoyed being serviced by Ruby and Yang's servants, the sisters switched positions and went back to spit roasting Velvet. Yang grabbed Velvet's ears as she thrust hard into Velvet's mouth as Ruby was using her speed semblance to rapidly thrust into Velvet's cunt.

Velvet was almost in tears from the way the sisters used her body without any concern for Velvet's well-being, but she had been used to this kind of treatment by now. Always being bullied and threatened, meeting Coco was a blessing and a curse. She had a strong leader to protect her from much worse people, but it came at the expense of being Coco's prostitute. But no matter how much she hated being treated like a fucktoy, she knew Coco was telling the truth about being lucky she wasn't taken in to be a sex slave by the kind of humans who trafficked Faunus like animals.

Plus when Velvet was in heat, she secretly desired to be bred, and Coco made sure she found the right cocks to satisfy her, even making sure Velvet took any morning after pills needed to make sure she remained available to fuck. Deep down, Velvet was starting to prefer Ruby and Yang above all else.

"Get ready for another huge load!" said Yang, tightening her grip on Velvet's ears and shooting her cum down Velvet's throat. Velvet was used to the taste of cum in her mouth so it didn't disgust her, but something about Ruby and Yang's futa cum left a certain aftertaste in her mouth, one she was secretly enjoying more than any cum she ever tasted. Shortly afterwards, Ruby came into her womb, filling her stomach with warm jizz, another guilty pleasure feeling Velvet was scared to admit she loved.

"You were right, Ruby," said Yang. "This was totally worth it!"  
"And aren't you happy to have good masters like us and Coco?" asked Ruby.  
"Very happy," said Velvet.  
"And when you go into heat, we'll make sure to leave you very satisfied," said Yang.  
"Thank you, masters," replied Velvet.

Ruby and Yang spent the night with their new Faunus fucktoy while the others all took turns eating Coco out. With two older students now a part of the ever-growing harem, it wouldn't be long before the rumors of their notoriety spread across Beacon, which of course were dismissed as bullshit gossip, so no one ever questioned the existence of said harem.

Except of course for a certain Haven Academy student who couldn't help but be intrigued by this rumor -- even if it had nothing to do with the reason she came to Beacon in the first place -- and decided she needed to send her own servant to look into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I have more chapters planned to involve more ladies to get fucked by our favorite Futas.


End file.
